Pode até não ser amor
by Isabel G. M. Black
Summary: Mesmo que não quisessem admitir, no final, poderia até não ser amor, mas, não poderia existir Malfoy sem Granger, nem Granger sem Malfoy. Draco/Hermione


**Disclaimer: **Mesmo que não quisessem admitir, no final, poderia até não ser amor, mas, não poderia existir Malfoy sem Granger, nem Granger sem Malfoy.

**Título: **Pode até não ser amor...

**Autor: **Isabel G. M. Black

**Gênero: **Romance (?)

**Nota:** Antes que você comece a ler, espero que saiba que isso ficou muito pior do que tudo que eu já tentei fazer na vida, mas, como a minha primeira fic Dramione, mereço um desconto, nop? Nada de história bem bolada ou ideia mirabolante, só uma cena de sexo e puro sexo. Espero que goste!

Baccio!

* * *

><p>Infelizmente, todos os personagens a seguir são propriedade exclusiva de Tia Jo e Warner Bros.<br>Esta estória não tem, de maneira nenhuma, fins lucrativos e visa, somente, a diversão.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo único:<strong>

Já era verão... Mas como poderia ser? O ano havia passado sem que nenhum dos dois pudesse perceber e os ventos que chegavam trazendo as tempestades pareciam levar consigo os dias, as semanas, os meses e as estações. Não era do controle dele, nem dela, o quão velozmente os ponteiros corriam enquanto estavam juntos. Na realidade, desde que aqueles encontros haviam começado, não era do controle deles coisa alguma.

Ele havia chegado ao ponto de encontro, quinze ou vinte minutos adiantado e encontrava-se sentado com as pernas abertas numa das muitas mesas empoeiradas daquele lugar abandonado. Pensava com um sorriso maroto nos lábios que nem mesmo Dumbledore devia saber da existência daquele refugio, fincado num cantinho escuro do segundo andar, demasiado insignificante para ser realmente percebido. Estranhava o atraso da companheira e não pode deixar de sentir uma pontada de raiva por qualquer coisa – ou qualquer pessoa – que pudesse estar roubando a atenção daquela que deveria ser somente dele, que tomava para si cada segundo com ela, cada momento que ela deveria _lhe _pertencer. Não podia, porém, admitir para si mesmo que importava-se... E que talvez até tivesse uma pontinha de ciúmes. Por mais que seu subconsciente assim pensasse, não. Ele era Draco Malfoy e ela Hermione Granger. Sexo. Luxúria. Sexo. Luxuria. E mais sexo. Nada de compromissos, corações batendo acelerados ou respirações descompassadas ao se encontrarem pelos corredores. E nem por um segundo, nem por uma milésima fração de segundo, ciúmes. Não era assim que funcionava.

Ela corria apressada pelos corredores, os cachos castanhos desaprumados a emoldurar o rosto. Estava atrasada. Sabia bem que não poderia atrasar-se, o tempo que tinham juntos já era tão curto quanto um suspiro e dele nada poderia desperdiçar. Depois de olhar para todos os lados, como um modo de prevenção – mesmo que se encontrasse numa área completamente deserta do castelo e ainda por cima na hora do jantar – abriu um sorriso ao adentrar no aposento mal iluminado. Ele estava lá. Os cabelos loiro-platinados meticulosamente escovados para trás, a gravata do uniforme já frouxa, a camisa já para fora da calça e um tanto amassada. Trazia nos olhos cinzentos um ar de impaciência misturada com o desejo que sabia estar presente ali. Logo ao ouvir o barulho estridente que a entrada da outra havia provocado, olhou-a e seu sorriso não pode deixar de alargar-se. Ambos corações vacilaram até acelerarem-se numa corrida desenfreada para bombear o sangue para todos os míseros cantos de seus corpos. Ele a fitou... De cima à baixo.

- Pensei que você não vinha... – falou baixo, tão baixo que parecia-lhe mais um sussurro. A voz demonstrando, mesmo que sem intenção, uma ponta de tristeza. Permaneceu sentado na mesma posição, os braços relaxadamente jogados sobre as coxas, a cabeça tombada para um dos lados observando-a... E o sorriso, não esqueça-se dele: maravilhosamente safado.

- Ei, eu sempre venho... – logo respondeu-o. A voz chorosa, um falso beicinho ameaçando se formar em seus lábios. – E não me venha com esse tom de você-me-trocou-por-alguém, não! Só estava um pouco atrasada. - Fechou a porta atrás de si e largou os livros pesados e a mochila por de mais de cheia num dos cantos, logo aproximando-se dele o suficiente para que pudesse sentir sua respiração calma batendo-lhe contra a face, o hálito de menta entranhar por seu corpo e refrescar cada parte de seu ser. Colou-se a ele, da melhor maneira que pode, enlaçou seu pescoço e encarou seus olhos por um instante, não podendo controlar o arrepio que percorreu-lhe. Cerrou os olhos por um tempo e encostou os lábios nos deles, mas só por um momento. Afastou-se alguns centímetros. Tão doce... Tão ele.

- E por que inferno se atrasou, Hermione? – o tom de desaprovação misturado com a plena angustia de talvez descobrir que ela havia parado para conversar com alguém interessante e particularmente perigoso. – Potter? Weasley? Quem? – levou uma de suas mãos a sua cintura, a outra levemente lhe afagou uma das bochechas rosadas... Tão macias. Lhe tirou um ou dois cachos rebeldes da frente dos olhos. Ele realmente queria saber. Encarou seus olhos cor de chocolate, mas, para sua decepção, não achou neles nenhuma resposta, nenhum sinal de nervosismo... Nada! A calma instalada naquela menina que o tirava do sério.

- Oh! – ela exclamou ainda com os braços a rodear o pescoço do loiro. – Não me venha com essa agora! Só estava ajudando um amigo com um trabalho, Draco. Nada de mais, nada que seja da tua conta, diga-se de passagem. – Beijou-o levemente mais uma vez, mas mais demoradamente. – Ele fitou o chão, tirou-lhe os braços de perto, a empurrou levemente na tentativa de afastá-la e fez menção de levantar.

- Ok, então... Se não é da minha conta, acho que vou dormir um pouco. – ela o parou abruptamente.

- Não seja ridículo, Draco Malfoy – O tom sarcástico inundando-a. Colou-o novamente na mesa, beijando-o agora com mais intensidade. Uma das mãos logo correu para os cabelos do rapaz, massageando-os e puxando-os levemente enquanto a outra fixou-se na mesa na tentativa de equilibrar-se. Sua língua doce, quente, pedindo passagem para a boca dele igualmente convidativa. Uma requisição prontamente atendida. Começou assim, mais uma noite entre Hermione Granger e Draco Malfoy, uma guerra de línguas sedentas por explorar cada canto mesmo que de tão acostumadas uma a outra, soubessem de todos os detalhes. As mãos dele espalmaram as costas da morena, apertando-a levemente e a direita logo iniciou seu caminho. Começando no meio e descendo lentamente, logo chegou a bunda e aperto-a levemente. Pode senti-la sorrir de encontro a sua boca. Já por sua vez, a esquerda direcionou-se a frente e mesmo por cima do tecido fino da blusa e do sutiã delicado de renda, apertou um dos seios. Pode ouvir a morena gemer.

Agora era ele que começava a comandar, ditar o ritmo. Mordiscando o lábio de Hermione e ouvindo-a soltar pequenos, curtos e baixos gemidos hora de dor e hora de puro prazer... Estes eram o combustível para que ele continuasse mais e mais. A mão direita continuou seu caminho, descendo até chegar a parte descoberta das coxas da menina, macias e roliças. Adentrou por debaixo da saia e hesitou um segundo enquanto seu dono pensava se seria melhor arrancar a peça de roupa de uma vez ou levantá-la somente. Decidiu por posicionar a mão em uma das nádegas da morena, apertando-a com rigor, enquanto se concentrava em uma outra parte que julgava tão importante quanto.

A outra mão de Draco, enquanto isso, massageava com tamanha intensidade ambos os seios da menina e ele logo, agoniado, resolveu por tirar a camisa de botões branca que velava o corpo de Hermione. Virou-se, deitando-a na mesa e lentamente, subiu por cima dela passando os lábios pelo pescoço pálido, suculento. Depois, demasiadamente concentrado, tirou um por um os botões da peça que ela usava revelando, depois de um tempo que pareceu a ambos interminável, o corpo repleto de curvas e os seios fartos que saltavam para fora do sutiã meia taça que ela usava. Oh, como ele gostava disso. Desceu por seu colo com leves beijos e algumas chupadas, marcando sua pele branca de mais. Logo chegou aonde lhe interessava: os seios. Abriu o sutiã que tinha seu fecho localizado entre os peitos da moça, quase escondido, e viu estes saltarem em sua direção, carnudos e redondos, com os bicos rosados já duros tamanha era a excitação. Viu Mione fechar os olhos e sem pensar duas vezes abocanhou um destes chupando-o e dando mordidelas no mamilo, enquanto o rodeava com a língua ouvia Hermione gemer e pensou que poderia ouvir aquilo por toda a eternidade. A outra mão logo dirigiu-se ao outro seio apertando-o e sentido sua firmeza. Hermione abriu os olhos.

A moça sentou-se na superfície já um tanto umedecida devido ao suor de ambos os corpos, abriu as pernas sem pudor e trouxe Draco para mais perto, tão perto que pode sentir a rigidez de seu membro latente relando em sua intimidade coberta somente por uma renda branca, a calcinha que Draco tanto gostava. Arrancando-lhe de vez a camisa de botões que caiu no chão em um lugar que não poderia dizer qual e deliciando-se com a visão do corpo definido de seu amante, agora era a vez de Hermione explorar seu corpo com as mãos e também, porque não, com os lábios. Começando pela orelha, mordeu o lóbulo sussurrando com a voz já um tanto rouca:

- Eu sempre venho, Draco. Nunca te deixaria esperando. – e soltou uma risada breve logo descendo por toda a extensão do pescoço e peito nu do sonserino, ouvindo sua respiração cada vez mais descompassada. Levantou-se da mesa e sem distanciar-se muito sentou Draco ali, ajoelhando-se. Desabotoou a calça negra e com a ajuda do parceiro desceu-a até a altura dos joelhos, vendo a membro rígido de tamanho prazer coberto pela cueca boxer branca. Liberou-o e viu-o saltar para fora em sua direção, grande, másculo. Abocanhou a cabeça e começou a dar lambidas e leves mordidas, arrancando suspiros e gemidos de prazer do que agora tornara-se um indefeso rapaz.

- Oh, Granger... Por Merlin, vá logo com isso... Não me faça sofrer assim. – agarrou-a pelos cabelos cacheados e forçou sua cabeça em direção ao próprio corpo, sentindo seu membro adentrar pela boca quente e úmida até ela quase engasgar. Assim foi controlando os movimentos por um tempo, aumentando a velocidade a cada estocada de Hermione contra ele. Ela gemia também, adorava proporcionar-lhe prazer e quando ele estava quase chegando ao ápice, retirou o membro de sua boca e levantou-se novamente com um sorriso safado estampado na face.

- Agora é a tua hora de me fazer algo útil, não é mesmo, Malfoy? – arrastou-se pelo nome dele, não escondendo um forçado ar de desprezo ao pronunciar cada uma das letras. Empurrou seu peitoral bem definido para trás até que este deitasse, com os olhos um tanto perdidos e um sorriso invadindo-lhe a face.

- Claro, claro, como você quiser. – subiu por cima dele, posicionando uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo e o viu agilmente levantar sua saia de pregas revelando a renda fina que cobria sua intimidade. Ele riu levemente, fechando os olhos um segundo e arqueando as costas. Como adorava aquela peça. Como adorava Hermione. Habilmente afastou a renda da intimidade da menina, sentindo-a já bem molhada. Passou os dedos por ali, umedecendo-os, porém, sem demorar muito. Só uma 'volta' que fez a grifinoria abrir os lábios num gemido alto e mais continuo. Enterrou levemente seu dedo, mas logo o retirou-o e levou-o a boca, sentindo o gosto doce ali presente. Hermione logo tratou de posicionar sua entrada sobre o cabeça do membro do sonserino. Numa forma de provocação nada mais fez do que encostar-se ali, sem realmente deixar que ele a penetrasse. Começou com movimentos lentos, circulares e descia um pouco naquele pau que latejava querendo entrar, que pedia passagem. Fitou os olhos do moço, com aquele ar de pura e desentendida, via que ele fechava os olhos, mordia o lábio, queria mais, muito mais.

- Por Mer... Por Merlin, Granger. Assim você vai acabar me matando. – novamente como prova de sua força e impaciência, agarrou-a pela cintura e empurrou-a com tamanha força, até que finalmente estava inteiro dentro dela. A morena arqueou as costas, jogando a cabeça para trás num gemido alto que não fez questão de conter. Fechou os olhos e a medida que subia e descia rebolava ao som de Draco que já encontrava-se com a respiração descompassada e falha. Ambos gemiam, em uníssono. Ela cada vez mais intensificava os movimentos, para cima, para baixo, para cima, para baixo. Um pouco para frente, um pouco para trás. E assim repetia. Ele por sua vez cada vez mais apertava sua cintura, deixando ali as marcas das unhas curtas. De suas bocas saiam pedidos desesperados de mais, múrmuros de nomes indecifráveis, queriam um ao outro e completavam-se, como completavam-se. Não demorou para que Hermione chegasse a um orgasmo e sentisse o corpo desfalecer em cima do loiro que jorrou seu líquido dentro dela só uma merda fração de segundo depois. Ficaram em silencio deitados por um tempo. Um por cima do outro. Ele com o rosto enterrado sobre o pescoço dela, a acariciar-lhe os cabelos.

- Você ainda me mata, Malfoy. – sussurrou no ouvido do sonserino que soltou uma leve gargalhada.

- Sempre que quiser, será um prazer fazê-la morrer de prazer. Mas... Não atrase-se da próxima vez. Qualquer que seja o idiota que você estava ajudando, tenho certeza que poderia ser deixado pra depois.

- Oh, Draco... Não comece com essa história de novo... Veja bem... – mas ele a interrompeu.

- Shiiiu – e fechou os olhos, trazendo-a para o seu lado, abraçando-a e sussurrando em seu ouvido – Não é necessário explicações, Mione. Você é minha, ponto final.

- Não so... – ela tentou continuar antes de ter os lábios selados pelos dele.

- Sim, você é. – e assim acabou. Sabiam que não era amor, não podia ser, mas, no fim, ele era dela e ela, bem, ela era dele também e não havia o que discutir. Passou-se então um verão inteiro, até que descobrissem que, mesmo que não quisessem chamar de amor, não deveria existir Malfoy sem Granger, nem Granger sem Malfoy.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Como eu disse a minha primeira fic Dramione, então, guardem os tomates podres e outros objetos que possam ser usados contra a minha pessoa para a próxima rodada, ok?

Reviews, me gusta!


End file.
